


小妈文学  刘昊然X王一博

by tangfv



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangfv/pseuds/tangfv





	小妈文学  刘昊然X王一博

“浩哥…嗯…慢点…我不要了”听到从隔壁传来的极力压抑却饱含情欲的呻吟声，刘昊然举着照片的手一颤，终是抑制不住内心的愤怒一把将桌面上的东西横扫下去，瘫坐在地上痛苦的抱住头。多可笑，他暗恋了一年多的学长变成了他的小妈，夜夜在他父亲的床上承欢，而他只能在隔壁自欺欺人的想象那声浩哥喊的是自己，嫉妒与煎熬快要将他逼疯，红色的暗室中贴满了同一个人的照片，照片中的少年笑起来都带着一个甜甜的小括号。  
“昊然，浩哥最近有联系你吗？”王一博这几天一直联系不上刘浩文，已经急得想要报警了，但见刘昊然一副不慌不忙的样子便勉强抑制住焦急的心情，向他询问道。刘昊然抬起头扫了他一眼，淡淡的说到：“他准备和我妈复婚，去国外了。”王一博自然是不信的，刘浩文几天前离开的时候还说了要给他带礼物，怎么可能突然就要抛下他，和前妻复婚。刘昊然直视着他，装作漫不经心的问道：“假如我爸不回来了呢”王一博没有回答，也拒绝去想这种可能性，只能失魂落魄的走回房内，身后的刘昊然眼神晦暗不明。  
刘浩文一直没有传回来消息，他的产业基本都在国外，所以常驻在国外也没有人奇怪，王一博虽然着急但也没有什么办法，他嫁入刘家后一直都像只金丝雀被养在家中，除了刘浩文和刘昊然没有接触过其他刘家人，压根没有打听消息的渠道。相比于着急上火的王一博，刘昊然就愉快很多了，两人终于能独处了，他自然不会错过这个机会，天天除了上课就是呆在家中，一段时间下来两人相处的倒也融洽。  
王一博一直很好奇刘昊然到底在暗房里做些什么，常常一待就是大半天，今天在路过暗房时也照例扫了一眼，却发现门居然开了一条细缝，隐约间有股淡淡的腥味飘散出来，可以听到冲洗东西的声音，王一博没忍住顺着细缝向内看了一眼，赫然发现房间墙上贴满了自己的照片，玩滑板的，换衣服的，洗澡的…，他震惊的退后一步，没想到继子对自己抱有这种想法，联想到过去种种，他转身欲跑，却被已经赶到门边的刘昊然扼住手腕，一把抵在墙上。“既然你已经看到了，就没什么好隐瞒的了，母慈子孝的戏码我陪你演了这么久，是不是该回报我一些了”  
王一博此刻头脑一片混乱，想到失踪数周的爱人，暗房外嗅到的淡淡腥味，以及刚慌乱中看到的水流里的一道寒光，他突然开口问了一句：“浩哥现在怎么样了？”刘昊然愣了一下，继而笑了起来：“你这个时候还在想着他，想必他也该瞑目了吧”王一博心神俱震，对刘昊然又恨又怕，当即挣扎起来，却被压在墙上动弹不得，刘昊然低头欲吻被王一博偏头躲过，他也不恼顺势吻向那白皙的脖颈，王一博死死咬住下唇，凤眸里满是愤恨，刘昊然满意的看着王一博脖颈间自己留下的印记，一把抱起兀自挣扎扭动不停的王一博向卧室走去。  
“唔…嗯呜呜…不…唔”卧室的大床上，少年四肢被拷在床柱上，下身正被迫接受硬物的入侵，他屈辱的摇着头剧烈的挣扎起来，奈何四肢被缚，连嘴都被牢牢堵住。刘昊然看着身下人抗拒的样子，起身解开束住王一博双腿的皮带，抓住他虚软的双腿搭在自己肩上，身子猛压了下去，下体又更进入几分，含住身下人的唇，刘昊然用力挺动起来，唇舌绞著王一博，配合著下体进出的动作吸吮著他的口腔。  
王一博闭着眼，两行清泪缓缓流出，无力的承受着下身的撞击，他恨这个男人更恨自己，居然这么轻易就在他身下得到了快感，刘昊然感到含住自己的後穴一阵痉孪。知他快到极限，更加用力的抽动，粗硬的分身将穴内敏感的媚肉狠狠带出，“我是谁？现在在干你的人是谁？”刘昊然毫不怜惜的撞击著王一博，抱起他绵软无力的身子坐自己腿上，将他的双手扣在身後，一手扶著他的腰狠狠往下按，同时不遗余力的向上贯穿著。王一博本就到了极限，又被这样毫不留情的对待，虽极力忍耐，仍是强撑没多久便达到了高潮，刘昊然舔咬着面前的红豆，下身毫不留情猛力顶入最深处，将欲望泄了出来，略略抽出一点分身，过多的白液溢出穴口，流到被单上。刘昊然喘息的笑著，舔去王一博眼角的泪，不停的吻他的脸颊耳根。慢慢的，两人的呼吸都平静下来，王一博闭著眼，已经陷入了半昏迷。刘昊然解开王一博双手的手铐，抱著他翻了个身，让王一博趴在他身上。埋在他体内的分身因为两人的动作微微滑出一点，白液便又顺著流了出来。刘昊然小心的抱住怀里的人，像抱着全世界最珍贵的宝物。


End file.
